


Reasons to be Missed

by Sweets_Thief



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: Faramir wants to know how Boromir was in his final moments, to settle the ache in his heart at his brother's death.





	Reasons to be Missed

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written anything LOTRs related in a while ;; but I watched the extended FOTR today and I just...I had this idea during Boromir's death scene and I had to write it!
> 
> I love Faramir/Boromir's relationship dynamic so much, how close they are!
> 
> Not beta'd.

 

 

The question came late at night, when Pippin had sought out Faramir for reassurance about Frodo and Sam following his rather reckless decision to pledge himself to Denethor’s service. They had shared a drink and a smoke on Faramir’s balcony, and Faramir had told him of what he knew of Frodo and Sam, and what to expect in his new role. Silence had fallen between them, and Pippin had begun to doze when Faramir spoke.

“Forgive me, master hobbit, I believe I am going to bring up something you may wish to forget.”

Pippin glanced over at Faramir, and found him looking pensive. “It’s alright.” He said, “You’ve answered enough questions for me.”

Faramir smiled wryly. “None completely painful. I would…like to ask you about Boromir. About his final moments. I understand you were there.”

Sitting up straighter in his chair, Pippin nodded, avoiding Faramir’s searching gaze and staring down at his hands. It seemed like only yesterday when he and Merry had been throwing rocks to fend off as many Uruks as they could while Boromir fought for their lives, even after Lurtz’s arrows pierced him. So much had happened since then, but the memories were so clear, and Pippin’s heart constricted to think of them.

“I have upset you.” Faramir noted, “Forgive me. We do not have to speak of this.”

“Boromir’s death upset me greatly.” Pippin agreed, “But I can assume it upset you to a higher degree, seeing your father’s attitude towards you. I can answer your questions, Faramir, I believe you deserve some answers.”

A warm smile graced Faramir’s lips this time, and he took a breath before asking, “What were his final moments like?”

“Heroic.” Pippin replied immediately, “There are no other words for it. My kin and I, we were facing a hoard of Uruks with no way to defend ourselves and Boromir leapt to our aid. He fought off what felt like one hundred Uruks before he was struck down. And even when…even when the first arrow hit, he kept fighting.”

“That sounds like him.” Faramir shook his head, “Stubborn to a fault.”

“We were fighting with him, and when the second arrow hit he fell to his knees.” Pippin continued when Faramir went silent again, “There was a look on his face…I can’t describe it…almost like he knew he had to keep fighting because if he didn’t, we would be killed.”

Faramir made a strangled noise and stood from his chair, “I know the expression you speak of. I have seen Boromir make that face once before, and only once, when we were out scouting together. I was injured, and facing down a pack of orcs. Boromir was injured too, and our eyes met. There was this determination in his expression, this sorrow and anguish that if he failed here his little brother might die. He fought like a wild animal, and destroyed the entire pack almost single-handedly. I had to drag him back to the nearest base, it nearly killed us both.”

“I think he may have seen you in us then.” Pippin murmured, “There was a faraway look in his eyes, as if he was both present and absent from the situation.”

“It would make sense. Boromir was always thinking of me, even when we were together.” Faramir’s tone was sad, his shoulders shaking as he tried to supress what Pippin assumed were sobs. “Enough talk of sorrowful things. I’m glad it was heroic, he would have liked to be remembered like that.”

Pippin smiled then, and stood from his chair to join Faramir at the edge of the balcony. There was a small step there that the man had brought so the hobbit could see over the structure properly and view the city, and it was there that Pippin stood, close to Faramir, gazing at Minas Tirith bathed in shadow.

“Will you tell me of Boromir when he was younger?” Pippin requested, “Of funny stories and things he did as a child? I feel as if I never knew him, and yet we bonded so well on the journey.”

Faramir nodded, glancing at Pippin with a forlorn smile on his face. “Boromir was the perfect son, as far as our father was concerned but behind the scenes he was a rascal. Fighting and playing pranks with his friends and drinking too much…he was a real troublemaker, but I loved him. He always looked out for me. We were the closest brothers, he would always have time for me, no matter what he was doing.” He paused, reaching under his light shirt to withdraw a necklace. It was metal, and the handiwork was not brilliant, but even in the dim light Pippin could see there was an engraving of “F+B”.   
“He made this for me, when he was learning how to work metal to repair and create swords. When I came to taking the same class, I made him the same, but with the letters reversed. We never were without them, a reminder of our bond no matter how close or far we were. He was kind, and a good man, for all the faults you could count in him. Proud, and fearless, but level-headed in battle, he knew when he was outnumbered but he would fight anyway.”

“You must miss him terribly.” Pippin whispered, “I miss my kin too.”

“The kin you speak of, is it one hobbit or the race as a whole?” Faramir asked quietly.

“I do miss Frodo and Sam, but really, I miss one person the most.” Pippin clarified, “His name is Merry, we were together when Boromir saved us…we’ve been together all our lives. And now, because I was stupid and drawn to the Palantir, we’ve been separated. I don’t know how he’s doing, and I know he’s worried about me. I don’t know how I’d go on if anything ever happened to him.”

Faramir wrapped an arm around Pippin’s shoulders comfortingly. “If I know anything about hobbits from the short amount of time I have been with them, it is that they are resilient creatures. When you reunite, Pippin, it will be for the rest of your lives. You have nothing to fear.”

“How can you sound so sure?” Pippin questioned, looking up at Faramir as he blinked back tears.

“I have a feeling. Boromir always trusted my feelings and they usually turned out to be right. He taught me to believe in my gut feeling, and I do. You will see Merry again, and when you do, it will not be as a parting, but as a reunion for the ages.” Faramir declared confidently, grinning down at Pippin.

It was infectious, and the two were soon laughing despite the earlier subject matter.

“I believe you should be getting some rest, master hobbit.” Faramir said suddenly, “You have a big day ahead of you, and my father has high standards.”

“I’ll probably disappoint him.” Pippin shrugged, “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“You’ll do brilliantly when needed.” Faramir said firmly, “I truly believe that. Thank you for sharing Boromir’s last moments with me, Pippin. Goodnight.”

“Thank you for telling me a bit more about him.” Pippin smiled, hopping off the step and walking back through Faramir’s chambers to the door as the man followed, “Goodnight, Faramir.”

\--

The knock at Aragorn’s door came late at night, startling him from the light doze he had fallen into at his desk. Standing and stretching, he crossed to the door and opened it to find Faramir standing there. The man was dressed in an undershirt, pants and soft shoes, indicating to Aragorn he had been having trouble sleeping, had noticed the light still flickering in the King’s chamber, and had come to investigate.

“Pardon my intrusion, but you have a busy day tomorrow, my King.” Faramir murmured, confirming Aragorn’s suspicions. “You must get some rest beforehand.”

“Thank you, Faramir, I intend to.” Aragorn smiled.

Faramir returned the smile and went to walk away. A shadow passed across his face, and Aragorn had a feeling that there was something troubling the younger man.

“Faramir.” He called when the man was halfway down the corridor. He turned back to Aragorn immediately, standing to attention. “Come inside.” Aragorn requested.

Confusion passed over Faramir’s face but he did as ordered, walking calmly back down the corridor and stepping inside the room when Aragorn moved aside to let him in. Shutting the door, Aragorn gestured to the desk, where two chairs were waiting. Faramir waited for Aragorn to seat himself first before settling into the other chair.

“Something is bothering you, my friend.” Aragorn said quietly, “What plagues you so late at night?”

“I should have known you would realise.” Faramir sighed fondly, “My thoughts turn to Boromir many nights, and there are some where it is too painful to bear.”

Aragorn offered a sympathetic smile. “Your heart will never truly heal that loss, it is true. Where do your thoughts lie about him?”

“They stray to his final moments. I once asked Pippin for what he was like in them, and he explained he was heroic. My mind tries to piece together what that would look like, a small comfort in the dark when he is gone.” Faramir admitted, “You were there too, were you not?”

“I was not for the final battle.” Aragorn shook his head, “But I spoke with him during the aftermath, and comforted him as he died.”

Faramir took a deep breath, eyes closing against the tears threatening to appear, hands shaking as they lay in his lap. “I am…glad that someone was with him during those final moments. I always believed he died alone.”

“He was not alone.” Aragorn said firmly, “I made sure of it. I made a promise to him that I would not let the White City fall, and that I would protect it along with our kin.”

“That meant a lot to him, I’m sure.” Faramir guessed quietly, “He would have been rude about it, but he would have become warm to the idea of there being a King back in Gondor. Your presence would have comforted him.”

“I like to believe it did.” Aragorn swallowed thickly around his words, feeling tears of his own threatening to spill.

Faramir appeared shocked and went to stand. “I’m sorry, my King, forgive me for dredging up painful-.”

“Faramir, be still.” Aragorn ordered, his voice soft but commanding. Faramir sank back into the chair immediately, chewing on his bottom lip out of nervousness. “It does not do well to bottle up your emotions because you worry about upsetting others. If you wish to talk about Boromir’s final moments I shall do so with you.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Faramir bowed his head, but Aragorn caught the small smile before he did. “Did he…say anything?”

“His final words were to say to me that he would have followed me, as his brother, captain and king.” Aragorn replied evenly, “As you say, he was indeed warm to the idea of there being someone who could have united the race of men, although it took a while.”

“Boromir was interested in Gondor becoming as great as the legends.” Faramir murmured, “He would have done anything for his city.”

“And for you, I’m sure.” Aragorn said comfortingly. “When your thoughts turn to his final moments, Faramir, know he was not alone, and he fought bravely until the end. It took a lot to bring him down.”

“You are saying this because Boromir tried to take the ring, are you not?” Faramir inquired, “You do not want me to think of my brother as a weak person, and I do not. The One Ring was a temptation to all men, and there are none that could resist its power for long.”

“Forgive me, I meant no offence.” Aragorn held up his hands and spoke quietly, “Tempted or not, Boromir was a great man and warrior, and a hero in the end. Let your mind rest and remember him as he was during his prime, not in the worst moments.”

“I think I may be able to do that.” Faramir agreed, “Now I have heard he was not alone during death. Thank you, my Lord, I should be getting to bed now. And you should be resting too.”

Aragorn laughed, “Yes, yes I know. My door is always open to you, Faramir.”

Faramir bowed as he stood, “And mine is to you, Aragorn. Thank you, and goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Faramir. Dream pleasant dreams tonight.”


End file.
